Bunnie and Christmas
by Lieya EL
Summary: Hunhan moment in Christmas Day . . ?( ONESHOOT ) / This is Yaoi Boy x Boy / Yang di bawah umur jangan baca dulu ya, coz bagian akhir is DANGER / DLDR / NO PLAGIAT.


Tittle : Bunnie and Christmas

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Fantasy

Lenght : OneShoot

Rate : M

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

.

.

**Special gift for Christmas Day**

**Happy Reading**

**And **

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Bunnie and Christmas *****

Present

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sosok namja cantik tengah berbaring terlentang diatas kasur empuknya. Ia tengah memengagumi sebuah boneka yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan itu.

" Kau sangat indah Bunnie, aku menyukaimu." Gumamnya sembari menelusuri moncong bonekanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bunnie adalah boneka lumba-lumba yang ku temukan 5 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 17 Agustus 2014, saat itu aku dan keluargaku tengah berkunjung ke Pulau Jeju. Aku menemukannya tergeletak sendirian di tepi pantai, karena tidak ada seorangpun disana saat itu akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Sejak aku melihatnya, boneka itu sudah menarik perhatianku.

Kondisinya saat itu sangatlah mengenaskan, tubuhnya penuh dengan pasir, dan aku juga melihat ada sedikit sobekan di ujung ekornya, pasti orang-orang yang melihatnya tidak akan tertarik untuk memungutnya, apabila kondisinya seperti ini. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik akan boneka itu, yakni bagian matanya.

Matanya sangat aneh, tidak seperti boneka lumba-lumba yang seumumnya. Mata boneka ini berwarna biru kecoklatan, apabila diamati secara seksama matanya serasa memancarkan kehidupan didalamnya, ah aku juga tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kubicarakan ini, tapi yang jelas matanya sangatlah indah. Karena itulah aku langsung memungutnya.

" Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, dan namamu adalah Bunnie, arra ?" gumamku, kemudian aku membersihkan tubuhnya dari pasir-pasir yang menempel.

" Luhan ! Kenapa kau diam disitu ? Ayo cepat, kita sudah tertinggal jauh !." Eommaku berteriak memanggilku, karena aku tengah terdiam di tempatku saat ini.

" Ne Eomma, Appa !" Akupun menjawab panggilan Eomma kemudian aku berlari menyusul mereka kala itu.

Jika dihitung-hitung Bunnie sudah bersamaku hampir separuh tahun. Sejak saat itu aku selalu merawatnya, membersihkannya, dan aku juga menjadikannya sahabat baruku. Terdengar aneh mungkin, namja tampan berusia 18 tahun sepertiku masih suka bermain boneka, apalagi menjadikannya sahabat, tetapi ya itulah aku. Namun meskipun aku bersahabat dengan boneka, jiwa manlyku tetap melekat ditubuhku.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berada dirumah sendirian. Karena Appa dan Eommaku tengah menghadiri acara bersama para koleganya, naasnya lagi mereka meninggalkanku selama dua minggu kedepan.

" _Huh, menyebalkan." _

Namun disisi lain aku juga merasa senang karena tidak akan ada yang mengaturku selama 14 hari ini. Aku bebas, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau sekarang, _Lucky for me_. Berhubung sekolah juga tengah libur, aku tidak harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk bersekolah, dan aku juga tidak harus mendengarkan teori-teori dari Mr. Park, guru matematika yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

_Duh, Senangnya_

_Nikmatilah kebebasaanmu saat ini Xi Luhan._

.

.

" Bunnie, Lihatlah aku bisa menggambarmu dengan sempurna, hidungmu sangat lucu disini, haha. Tapi jangan khawatir, bentuk matamu tetap indah, tak kalah seperti aslinya." Celoteh namja cantik itu. Ia menunjukkan hasil karya coretannya, kepada sahabatnya yang tengah duduk manis di depannya, ah lebih tepatnya tengkurap sih, karena boneka lumba-lumba tidak memiliki bokong seksi untuk sekedar duduk.

Karena malam sudah semakin larut, Luhan segera membereskan alat-alat tulisnya yang tengah berserakan di atas meja belajarnya itu. Setelahnya Luhan berlari kekamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan mencuci kedua tangannya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan sebelum tidur.

" Aishh, kenapa aku bisa lupa, dua hari lagi adalah hari natal dan aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk itu. Bagaimana ini ?". gumam Luhan saat melihat kalender yang di beri lingkaran merah tepat ditanggal 25.

" Bunnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengambil boneka kesayangannya. Luhan menatap boneka itu dalam, seolah-olah mencari saran apa yang akan diberikan boneka itu.

" . . ."

" Huh, apakah aku harus pergi kerumah Baekhyun untuk merayakan natal bersama? Ah, tidak-tidak tentu dia akan merayakan natal bersama kekasih idiotnya itu. Apakah aku harus pergi kerumah nenek dan kakek ? Ah, itu tidak mungkin China sangatlah jauh dari Seoul, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana kalau uang saja aku tidak punya :( . Hunnie Aku harus apa ?"

" . . . " namun bukan jawaban yang Luhan dapatkan, melainkan suara jarum jam yang menghiasi keheningan malam diruangan itu. Tentu saja si Bunnie tidak akan memberikan jawaban apapun, tahu sendiri kan siapa Bunnie itu sebenarnya.

" Yakkkk ! Bunnie, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ?!" geram Luhan sembari mengguncang tubuh boneka itu.

" Kenapa ini tidak seindah yang kubayangkan ? Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa mereka meninggalkanku tepat di hari natal ? Appa Eomma, Luhan tidak mau merayakan natal sendirian , Huwaaaaa . . .." Teriak Luhan.

Karena frustasy akan keadaannya saat ini, Luhan melemparkan boneka kesayangannya ke sembarang arah. Boneka itu terjatuh tepat di rak-rak koleksi komik Luhan, hingga membuat beberapa komik itu jatuh, mungkin karena Luhan melempar boneka tersebut terlalu keras.

" Kyaaa ! Bunniee !" Luhan berlari menghampiri boneka kesayanggannya itu setelah menyadari perbuatannya. Baru kali ini Luhan berbuat kasar pada Bunnie, dan itu karena efek dari frustasi.

" Bunnie, mianhae. Luhan tidak bermaksud melemparmu. Luhan tadi hanya kesal karena, eh POHON NATAL !" Luhan berteriak heboh saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sebuah gambar pohon natal yang tertempel di salah satu komik favoritnya.

" Kyaa ! Luhan harus membuat pohon natal, iyakan ?. Terima kasih Bunnie, ternyata aku tidak salah melemparmu tadi, hihi." Ujar Luhan gembira seraya memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu dengan ekor yang terpampang diatas, serta kepala merunduk kebawah, ah lebih tepatnya, posisi boneka itu terbalik.

" Astaga Bunnie ! Kenapa Luhan baru mengingatnya sekarang ! Lihatlah ekormu robek, kenapa Luhan bisa lupa ? Aigoo. . . Baiklah, sekarang biarkan Luhan yang tampan ini menjahitnya, Oke ?" celoteh Luhan.

Luhan baru mengingat bahwa bagian ekor bonekanya sobek, saat ia pertama kali menemukannya .

Luhan berjalan menuju meja tempat belajarnya, kemudian membuka salah satu lacinya untuk mengambil sebuah jarum dan benang. Luhan sempat kesusahan saat akan memasukkan benang kedalam lubang kecil di jarum itu.

" Aishhh. . . mengapa lubangnya sangat sempit, ugh."

Dengan susah payah ia terus berusaha dan akhirnya Luhan berhasil memasukannya, meskipun memakan waktu hampir setengah jam.

Luhan membawa Bunnie kepangkuannya, kemudian dengan telaten ia mulai menjahit ujung ekor boneka lumba-lumba itu. Lihatlah, meskipun di ssang namja, tetapi hasil jahitannya sangatlah rapi.

_Kau sangat berbakat Lu, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi penjahit saja ?. Dengan begitu kau bisa menjahit hati Oh Sehun, agar selalu merapat di hatimu. Ahay . . ._

" Ja ! Selesai Bunnie, sekarang tidak ada kecacatan lagi ditubuhmu." Ujar Luhan gembira.

" Hoamm . . . ini sudah jam 1 pagi Bunnie, sebaiknya kita tidur." Luhan menguap kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya bersama Bunnie.

" Goodnight." Gumam Luhan sebelum memejamkan bola matanya.

_**Cring . . . .**_

Tanpa di ketahui Luhan, sinar cahaya yang begitu terang muncul mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, lebih tepatnyamengelilingi Bunnie sang boneka lumba-lumba. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian sinar cahaya itu hilang dari kamar Luhan. Bunnie pun juga ikut menghilang bersama cahaya itu, digantikan oleh sosok namja yang sangat tampan rupawan. Kulitnya sangat putih hampir menyerupai susu.

Sosok itu berbaring disamping Luhan, mengamati sosok malaikat penolongnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mata indahnya bergerak kesana kemari untuk menelusuri lekuk tubuh sosok namja cantik yang di kaguminya itu.

" Terima kasih Luhan. Kau sudah melunturkan kutukan itu." Gumam sosok itu.

_Cup_

Namja tampan itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" Eungh." Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan, sedikit terganggu mungkin akan ulah namja tampan disampingnya kini.

Namja tampan itu mengusap pipi mulus Luhan secara perlahan untuk menenangkannya kembali.

" Hatimu sangat tulus Luhan. Terimakasih karena sudah menyayangiku selama ini." Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat.

_**Flashback on**_

" Oh Sehun ! Peri angin yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi laju angin di bumi beberapa hari yang lalu telah melalaikan tugasnya. Bukannya mengatur pergerakan angin disana, ia malah asyik bermain dengan hewan lumba-lumba. Alhasil terjadi sebuah badai yang cukup kencang menerjang salah satu pulau di bumi. Beberapa korban jiwa telah termakan oleh kejadian itu." Jelas seorang penegak hukum istana peri dengan sebuah buku agenda ditangannya.

" Apa yang kau fikirkan, hingga berbuat seperti itu Sehun ?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang di ketahui sebagai ketua peri di istana _Worldside_ setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang penegak hukum.

_Worldside_ adalah sebuah istana tempat perkumpulannya para peri yang di tugaskan untuk mngendalikan keadaan di bumi. Mulai dari mengendalikan musim, hujan, air, angin, cahaya, dsb. Jika di suatu istana biasanya ada seorang raja, namun disini berbeda. _Worldside_ tidak memiliki seorang raja, namun ada suatu posisi yang mengatur segala kegiatan, serta juga memberikan hukuman apabila salah satu anggotanya melakukan kelalaian ataupun pelanggaran. Wu Yifan sosok tampan, nan tegas yang memiliki wewenang itu, ia adalah seorang ketua di istana ini.

" Mian ketua." Lirih sosok namja tampan bernama Sehun, yang kini tengah di hakimi oleh beberapa peri tingkat atas karena kelalaiannya.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya mengucapkan kata maaf, setelah kau menghilangkan beberapa nyawa yang tak berdosa akibat kelalaianmu itu. Bukankah tugas seorang peri itu adalah melindungi, bukannya malah membunuh." Ujar Yifan dengan nada yang biasa namun terdengar sangat menusuk.

" Mianhae." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya menyesal. Bukan, bukan ini sebenarnya yang ia inginkan, bukan menghilangkan nyawa manusia seperti ini. Sehun melalikan pekerjaannya karena terpesona oleh keindahan seekor ikan lumba-lumba.

Mungkin memang terdengar konyol, namun melihat seeokor lumba-lumba yang dengan baik hati menolong seseorang yang hampir tenggelam di tengah laut, hati siapa coba yang tidak terenyuh apabila melihatnya.

Sehun juga sangat menyesal sekarang, dia juga sudah melapangkan hati untuk menerima seberat apapun hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh ketuanya.

" Sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah berlaku di istana ini. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman Sehun."

" Baik Ketua, saya akan menerima apapun hukuman yang akan ketua berikan." Ujar Sehun mantap.

" Mulai saat ini jabatan peri angin telah di copot dari dirimu. Kekuatan beserta kelebihanmu juga akan aku hilangkan. Kau akan di asingkan ke Bumi, bukan hanya itu aku akan mengutukmu menjadi sebuah boneka lumba-lumba yang rusak disana. Namun aku tidak sejahat itu Sehun, aku akan memberikan keringanan untukmu. Kutukan yang ku berikan itu akan luntur ( hilang ) apabila ada seseorang yang dengan tulus mau memperbaiki kerusakanmu. Dan apabila saat itu terjadi maka sepenuhnya kau bebas dari hukuman itu, dan kau juga berhak untuk menemukan kebahagiaanmu disana."

" Kerusakan seperti apa yang ketua maksud ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, karena ini adalah teka-teki yang harus kau pecahkan sendiri. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat Sehun, kutukan itu hanya berlaku sampai akhir tahun ini, apabila sampai saat itu tidak ada seseorang yang bisa membebaskanmu maka selamanya kau akan menjadi boneka lumba-lumba yang rusak." Ujar sang ketua kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

_**Flashback off**_

Dan dari situlah asal mula boneka lumba-lumba berwarna cokelat itu terbentuk.

" Ternyata sobkan itu yang dimaksud ketua. Dan Luhanlah yang telah memperbaikinya." Gumam Sehun.

Jika didongeng-dongeng biasanya sebuah kutukan akan hilang dengan adanya cinta sejati ataupun sebuah ciuman, namun kali ini berbeda. Kutukan yang telah ketua Yifan berikan sangatlah langka, dan hanya Sehunlah yang pertama kali merasakannya.

" Mulai sekarang aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu Luhan."

.

.

_24 Desember 2014_

Hari ini cuaca sangat mendung, mungkin sebentar lagia akan ada badai. Jika biasanya setiap pagi banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan, maka kali ini sangatlah berbeda. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menampakkan badan hidungnya di jalanan, sepertinya orang-orang lebih memilih bergelut dengan selimutnya di dalam kamar. Sama seperti sosok namja cantik yang tengah meringkuk di atas kasur empuknya saat ini. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang, namun ia tidak berniat untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

" Kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah hilang, Lu." Gumam sosok namja tampan yang tengah berdiri disamping ranjang Luhan saat ini. Sosok itu membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi susu beserta roti. Sarapan untuk Luhan, sepertinya.

Sehun meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja belajar Luhan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia tersenyum geli, saat melihat kebiasaan buruk namja cantik yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari kamusnya itu, yakni menendang semua benda yang berada di dekatnya, kecuali Bunnie tentunnya. Bunnie selalu meringkuk erat di pelukannya asal kalian tau.

Selimut yang tadinya merekat diatas tubuh Luhan, itu kini tengah berserakan di lantai, guling-guling yang biasanya tergeletak manis disampingnya itu kini juga tengah terdampar di lantai. Untung saja Sehun tidak mendapat perlakuan itu semalam. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana manisnya Luhan saat meringkuk tepat didadanya tadi malam, dan itu berhasil membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi tirusnya.

" Eungh, hoamm. . jam berapa ini ?" gumam namja cantik itu dengan suara seraknya, khas orang yang sedang bangun tidur. Kebiasannya yang satu ini juga tidak pernah terlupakan oleh Sehun. Luhan selalu menanyakan waktu, sebelum ia membuka matanya saat terbangun. Astaga, bukankah ia sangat membenci jika harus bangun pagi, namun mengapa malah waktu yang ia tanyakan, huh entahlah.

Perlahan mata rusa itupun terbuka. Matanya membelalak kaget saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok namja tampan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

" KYAA ! KAU SIAPA ?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI ?! HUWAAA-Ahhppp." Jerit Luhan tertahan karena ada sebuah tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

" Hei, pelankan suaramu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar namja tampan itu seraya menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

" _Oh Tuhan. Senyumannya, indah sekali. Astaga, siapa namja ini ? kenapa begitu . . . tampan?" batin Luhan._

Melihat Luhan yang menegang dan tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali membuat Sehun sedikit panik, iapun menarik kembali tangannya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk membekap Luhan.

" Hei kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

" Kk-au Sss-iapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan tergagap.

" Aku Bunnie." Jawab Sehun jujur.

" MWOOO?!" Teriak Luhan tak percaya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat keberadaan Bunnienya, namun nihil Bunnie tidak ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

" Huwaa. . . Bunnieku kemana ? Kau , dimana kau menyembunyikan Bunnie?" Tuduh Luhan sembari menunjuk wajah tampan Sehun.

" Aishh. . . Aku tidak menyembunyikannya Lu. Ini aku B – U – N – N – I - E ." Ucap Sehun seraya mengeja kata Bunnie di akhir kalimatnya.

" Tapi. T-tapi . . . Kenapa bisa?!" Tanya Luhan masih tak percaya.

" Baiklah. Aaku akan menceritakannya." Ujar Sehun kemudian duduk disamping Luhan dan memulai ceritanya.

Sehun mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang sudah dialaminya selama ini kepada Luhan. Dan Luhanpun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Sehun, sebenarnya Luhan masih sedikit ragu akan kebenaran cerita Sehun. Namun kenyataan bahwa Bunnienya hilang, itu membuat Luhan mulai percaya. Ditambah lagi bahwa Sehun mengetahui semua kebiasaan, dan hal-hal yang Luhan sukai ataupun tidak ia sukai.

" Jadi kau benar Bunnie ? Dan akulah yang telah menghilangkan kutukan yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Luhan, dan Sehunpun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Tak lupa senyuman hangat selalu terpancar di wajahnya.

" Jadi Ka-_grepp_" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu merengkuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. _Nyaman_ hal itulah yang juga selalu Luhan rasakan apabiala ia memeluk Bunnienya.

" Gomawo Lu, karena sudah merawatku dengan tulus selama ini. Aku . . . menyayangimu." Gumam Sehun. Luhanpun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya saat mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan.

" _Aku juga menyayangimu Bunnie."_ Batin Luhan.

Perasaanku mungkin memang terdengar aneh, namun entah mengapa hati ini sudah terjatuh begitu saja saat pertama aku melihat namja tampan yang mengaku Bunnie itu, sama seperti saat aku melihat Bunnie di tepi pantai untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Satu hari, memang sangatlah singkat untuk membuat kedua namja ini terlihat akrab, namun itulah kenyataannya. Kedua namja itu tengah mondar mandir di dalam ruangan untuk mendekorasi ruangan tersebut dengan lampu-lampu. Pohon natal juga sudah tertata rapi diujung ruangan beserta hiasannya.

" Bunnie, Bagaimana kalau aku menambahkan gantungan boneka lumba-lumba di pohon natal ini ?" Tanya Luhan yang tengah berdiri disamping pohon natal, sembari memegang sebuah gantungan lumba-lumba yang sempat dibelinya tadi.

" Iya Lu, sepertinya menarik." Jawab namja tampan itu, Luhan tersenyum senang kemudian memasangkan gantungannya.

" Eh, Lu . . . "

" Ya."

" Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu, bahwa namaku Sehun. Kenapa kau tetap memanggilku Bunnie ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Bukankah nama Sehun sudah menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya tadi. Tapi kenapa Luhan masih saja memanggilnya Bunnie, si boneka lumba-lumba.

Luhanpun dengan senyum jenakanya berlari menghampiri Sehun. Luhan sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya agar sejajar di telinga kanan Sehun. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu.

" Karena Bunnie lebih manis ." Jawab Luhan. Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

Luhan kemudian beralih ke telinga kiri Sehun, dan membisikkan sesuatu kembali.

" Bunnie, Baby Hunnie. Bagaimana ?" Tanya Luhan sembari tersenyum nakal dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Luhanpun berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah merona, haha.

" Yakk ! Bannie jangan Lari !" Teriak Sehun, Luhanpun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalik badannya, alisnya juga ikut mengkerut tanda ia tengah bingung.

Melihat Luhan yang berhenti dengan wajah kebingungan membuat Sehun tersenyum menang. Sehunpun mendekati Luhan, dan melakuakn hal yang sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi.

" Bannie. Baby Hannie."

_Cupp_

Namun kali ini Sehun lebih berani, karena ia telah mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir merah namja cantik itu, membuat si pemilik bibir menganga. Terkejut akan hal yang Sehun lakukan tadi. Entah mengapa, jantung namja cantik itu tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu, aliran darahnyapun berdesir tak karuan. Pipinya memanas seperti panci yang digunakan untuk merebus. Jika panci yang baru digunakan untuk merebus akan meninggalkan noda hitam ( gosong ), kali ini pipi Luhanlah yang dipenuhi oleh noda merah.

" _Astaga. Perasaan apa ini ? apakah aku mulai mencintainya ?"_

.

.

.

_25 Desember 2014_

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Aku dan Bunnie, kini tengah berada diruang tamu untuk membuka bingkisan-bingkisan kado natal Tahun ini. Emma dan Appa juga mengirimkan hadiah untukku, nenek dan kakek juga tak lupa. Satu persatu bingkisan mulai ku buka.

Aku sempat terkejut melihat kado dari Baekyeol mereka mengirimiku satu pak alat bercinta ( tau kan ) dan beberapa Vitamin penguat tubuh, terbukti sekali sifat mesumnya pasangan itu.

Eomma dan Appa memberikanku 2 tiket liburan ke USA, entah mereka tahu dari mana kalau aku memang membutuhkan 2 tiket itu, karena aku ingin berlibur bersama Bunnie, gomawo Appa Eomma.

Kali ini aku membuka hadiah dari nenek dan kakek, aku sangat terharu sekali melihatnya. Mereka memberikan gingseng dan rumput laut, nenek dan kakek memang selalu peduli tentang kesehatanku.

Hampir semua kado sudah aku buka, tapi mengapa aku tidak menemukan kado dari Bunnie, apakah dia tidak membeli kado untukku, kemarin. Tetapi bukankah aku sudah memberikannya beberapa lembar won kemarin, untuk membeli kado. Apakah Bunnie lupa ?

" Bunnie, mana kado untukku ?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sosok yang ditanyaipun segera datang menghampirinya.

" Mian Lu, aku tidak-"

" Hey, Lu dengarkan dulu. Aaishh. . ." gumam Sehun sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat Luhan yang berlari menuju kamarnya. Sehun melupakan sifat Luhan yang satu ini, namja cantik itu selalu mengambil kesimpulan semaunya sendiri, padahal Sehun belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sehun segera menyusul Luhan, sebelum rusa itu salah paham terlalu jauh. Lebih baik Sehun segera menjelaskannya.

.

.

Cklek. . .

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, menampilkan tubuh namja cantik yang tengah terbaring membelakangi Sehun saat ini. Sehunpun berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

" Lu, kau marah ?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang masih di tekuk.

" _Tentu saja bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberikan kado natal untukku." _Batin Luhan geram, iapun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun kembali.

" Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku hanya . . ."

" _Hanya apa, bodoh . . ."_

" Ehm, aku hanya tidak tahu, harus membelikanmu kado apa, tapi . . ." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya kembali. Luhanpun semakin geram karena sejak tadi Sehun selalu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Tapi APA BODOH ?!" Teriak Luhan, sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar menghadap Sehun.

_Cupp_

Dan saat itulah sebuah bibir halus nan kenyal menyentuh bibir plumnya. Awalnya bibir itu hanya menempel, namun karena si pemilik tidak memberontak ataupun menolak ciuman itu, alhasil membuat si pelaku semakin genjar menjelajahi bibir namja cantik itu.

" Eungh. Bun- Akh. ." Lenguhan Luhan terdengar, saat Sehun menggigit unjung bibirnya, memaksa Luhan agar membuka mulutnya. Luhanpun secara refleks langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sehun mengabsen seluruh rongga mulutnya.

" Bunn-ie sse-ssakh." Lirih Luhan sembari memukul pelan dada Sehun, agar melepas ciuman itu. Karena dirinya juga membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas akhirnya dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Deru nafas keduanya pun terengah-engah. Sehun dan Luhan segera menghirup obsigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyambung hidupnya ( ? ). Wajah keduanyapun sudah semerah tomat karena terlalu lama berciuman, namun itu tidak menjadi penghalang Sehun untuk melanjutkan aksinya di malamnatal ini.

" Tapi aku bisa menyenangkan malam ini Bannie." Ujar Sehun kemudian menerjang tubuh Luhan, hingga terbaring kembali. Kini Sehun telah menindih tubuh mungil Luhan.

Sehun menghujani leher mulus Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman. Membuat sang empunya menggelinjang geli tak tertahan.

" Akh." Ringis Luhan saat Sehun menggigit kecil bagian lehernya.

Ciuman yang diberikan Sehunpun beralih dari Leher ke wajah. Mengabsen seluruh lekuk tubuh mulus milik Luhan. Keduanya kini tengah di hinggapi nafsu sekarang, hingga tanpa disadari mereka telah bertelanjang bulat saat ini. Entah sejak kapan mereka melepas pakainnya, tapi yang jelas saat ini pakaian mereka telah tercecer di lantai.

" Bunn-iehhh." Desah Luhan saat Junior mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan.

" Bersabarlah Bannie." Gumam Sehun disela-sela kegiatan menciumi wajah Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan mulai menggelinjang pelan, saat lidah Sehun menggelitik area sensitifnya. Sehun mencium junior mungil Luhan sebelum mengulumnya dengan ganas.

" Emgmbhunhieakh-umaukeHahh."

_Crott_

Cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari junior mungil itu, masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehunpun menelan cairan itu tanpa merasakan jijik.

" Kau cepat sekali klimaks, tapi Cairanmu sangatlah lezat Bannie. _Slurpp_ " Ujar namja tampan itu sembari menjilati bibirnya.

Sehunpun melanjutkan aksinya kembali. Sehun membuka paha Luhan semakin lebar agar memudahkannya untuk memasukkan junior miliknya kedalam hole Luhan. Dengan sekali masuk, junior Sehun sudah berhasil menyentuh titik prostat Luhan, hingga membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

" Akh."

" Mianhae Bannie apakah aku menyakitimu ?" Tanya Sehun panik karena Luhan meneteskan air matanya.

" Anio, lanjutkan Bunnie." Jawab Luhan sembari menggeleng pelan. Luhan memberikan senyuman lemah untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jujur, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan merasakan bercinta. Dari dulu Luhan sangat iri mendengar para sahabatnya yang bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka saat bercinta. Apalagi pasangan Baekyeol, mereka selalu bercinta hampir setiap malam karena mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Mendengar keyakinan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, membuat Sehun yakin bahwa ia harus menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun menggenjot Juniornya yang bersarang di hole Luhan itu.

" Engh. . Ah. .st. . Ah." Racau Luhan saat Junior Sehun mulai bergerak di holenya.

Tangan Sehun kini kembali mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo pelan seirama dengan tempo genjotannya, tangan nya yang lain juga mulai memilin nipple kanan Luhan , Mulut Sehun kini tengah menciumi dengan mesra bibir Luhan, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang nikmat pada titik sensitifnya. Mendengar Luhan yang mendesah nyaman, Sehun pun mempercepat tempo genjotannya, kocokan tangannya di junior Luhanpun juga ia percepat, sehingga membuat Luhan meracau tak jelas.

"Bunn-ieh ahkuh ma-u keluarr. . lagih" desah Luhan.

"aahhhh…Bunniee"

Crootttt

Luhan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun kemudian menjilat sperma Luhan yang muncrat mengenai tangannya. Setelah itu Sehunpun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menungging. Luhanpun dengan pasrah mengikuti kemauan Sehun, tanpa ada protes sekalipun.

" Sshhh, Bunn-sst " Desis Luhan, saat Sehun kembali menusuk-nusukan juniornya di hole Luhan. Kedua tangan Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan memperdalam tusukannya sembari mempercepat tempo geraknya.

"Ahhh..enghh..ahh. . . hehhmmmppp..ahhh" racau Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

"henngghh. . . Aah. Sebentar lagi Banniehh ahh." Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo geraknya, membuat Luhan semakin melayang dalam kenikmatan dan juga merasakan sakit secara bersamaan.

_Croott_

Sehun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole milik Luhan, sperma yang Sehun keluarkan tak mampu dibendung oleh hole Luhan, alhasil sperma itupun muncrat kemana-mana hingga mengenai sprei dan selimut Luhan. Tubuh Luhan yang lemas pun ambruk karena kelelahan, setelahnya Sehunpun juga menyusul ambruk disampingnya. Sehun dan Luhan saling mengatur nafas mereka asing-masing.

" Youre Amazing Bannie, gomawo." Ujar Sehun saat memiringkan tubuh polosnya menghadap Luhan. Luhanpun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ini, karena jujur saja ia sangat lelah sekali sekarang.

" Bunnie. Marry Christmas." Gumam Luhan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

" Marry Christmas. Saranghae Luhan." Lirih Sehun sembari mencium kedua kelopak mata indah yang tengah tertutup itu. Sehun menarik selimut yang berada di bawahnya untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Sayup-sayup Luhan masih bisa mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

" _Nado Saranghae Sehun."_ Batin Luhan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan saat itu juga salju turun dengan derasnya, menghiasi malam yang istmewa itu.

_Aku percaya bahwa Santa Claus selalu membagikan hadiah kepada setiap anak di hari natal. Meskipun aku bukan anak-anak lagi aku masih yakin bahwa Tuhan juga akan memberikan kado spesial untukku, dan ternyata benar Tuhan telah mengirimkan kado yang sangat istimewa untukku di hari natal ini. _

_Seorang namja tampan yang mengaku sebagai Bunnie, boneka lumba-lumba yang ku temukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seorang namja tampan yang mengakui perasaannya dan mencuri hatiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengajarkanku bercinta untuk pertama kali di tempat tidurku, dan Seorang namja tampan yang kini menjadi kekasihku, ia adalah Oh Sehun kado natal yang paling istimewa di hidupku._

Ini adalah kisahku, kisah seorang Xi Luhan di hari natalnya. Bagaimana dengan kisah kalian ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay. Lieya is coming !

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Lieya bikin adegan yang hootie seperti ini, jadi mian kalau absurd dan aneh. :v

_Ceritanya Absurd._

_Alurnya absurd_

_Tulisannya juga absurd. _Clap !

_Lengkap deh, hahahaha._

Btw, Lieya mau ngucapin selamat hari natal buat semua yang ngerayain, semoga para readersnim mendapatkan keajaiban di bulan Desember ini. Amin.

See you in the next fict.

Now. . .

**Please give your Review ;)**


End file.
